Fight Once Again
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: after a whole year after Aya death, Razer became a blue lantern, but one day when the Hal and Kilowag was assigned to sector 000, and that was when Razer was also assigned, and found a secret and a old friend
1. Chapter 1

somewhere, in the galaxy, there a small planet, that has no threat, no war, no anything, but there are people living there, but the other lanterns except the yellow lanterns know about the black lanterns, they are said to be unity, and near the planet was a small green light, it fell and crash to the planet, "hm" a girl pick up a chip that was glowing green, the girl was pale, red bloody eyes and teal colour hair, the girl put the chip inside her pocket and went to a giant temple, there was a giant black lantern there was black and white light coming out, the girl point a black ring on her finger to the light, "By the name of unity, life or death, killed or kill, honour or no honour, we keep balance, dark or light we are the black lanterns"...


	2. Chapter 2

AYA P.O.V

my scanner shows life reading but that impossible, I thought my chip was destroyed, "are you okay?" a girl with teal colour hair and red eyes spoke, "yes, i'm fully functional" I replied, politely, " so you're made by the old man, huh, he did a good job" the girl spoke, "i'm sorry, what is your name" I ask, "my name is Violet Hall, and i'm a black lantern" she replied, "a black lantern?' I ask, " yes, that I am, only the yellow lanterns know about us" she spoke, "whats your name" she ask, "oh sorry, my name is Aya" I replied, " Violet, there are guests" a boyish voice spoke, "right on time" I heard her mutter, then I notice myself, I still had my face but I was wearing something different, my metallic parts was black but I still had my green illuminated light, then I notice my legs are broken, I guess i'm still incomplete, then Violet introduce to another android like me his name is leon, someone had thrown his chip away so she fix him, he also have completed all emotion except love, love?

HAL P.O.V

me and Kilowag was sent to sector 000, there are strange phenomenon around it, so we both were assigned there

RAZER P.O.V

it's been year, and i'm still searching for Aya, i'm still sure Aya out there, but today, Walker assigned me to sector 000, a peaceful planet, its records show that it had no intention in war, death there are from old age, he said maybe there are blue lantern material out there,

VIOLET P.O.V

a giant green and white spaceship enter our grounds and a blue lantern also landed here, "Hal, Kilowag?" the blue lantern spoke, 'Razer/Poozer" the green lanterns spoke, I cough, "oh sorry ma'am, my name is Hal Jordan, this is Kilowag and the blue lantern is Razer" the green lantern spoke, "first off all, I am only 14, and second my name is Violet Hall" I spoke angrily, "sorry kid" Hal spoke, then leon came out with Aya on a gravitional wheel chair, "Aya" the all shouted, "green lantern Hal, Green lantern Kilowag and Razer" Aya spoke, with a happiness in her voice, "um sorry to interrupt your happiness but there is a giant meteor coming straight to us" leon spoke, why do he always ruin everything, "we can handle I-" Kilowag stop when he saw a giant meteor that is bigger than anything, "alright here't the plan" Hal spoke, while he was jabbering, I changed to my Black Lantern uniform, which was long sleeve top with a giant white ribbon on my chest, a black mini skirt, and a long black and white leggings and black boots, my teal colour hair was in a pony tail and I had a spiky mask that doesn't fully cover my eyes, I flew to outer space and slice though the rock and it explode with one slice, aw yeah


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry, super sorry, the would not let me in like seriously, anyway my cousin named black alice26, she drew aya as a black lantern, she said is not good but it is, its just hard to draw on paper, since her computer is old**

 _A Black Lantern Unity_

AYA P.O.V

after Violet destroyed the meteor, she came back down, "how?" hal spoke, she did not spoke at all, "Aya may I borrow you for abit" she ask, "affirmative" I spoke, she brought me to her room, "Aya do you know how did you come here" she ask, "negative" I replied, "you're a black lantern, because when I found your chip, there was a black lantern marking on it, then it became a ring and was stuck into you're heart"she spoke, "but, how" I muttered, "when a black lantern is pick, they must have unity" she spoke, "Miss Violet, how did you became a black lantern" I ask, "well, it's a long story" Violet sat on her bed, "please tell me" i ask, "i was born in earth like the green lantern, hal and it happened, when i was 5 years old, there were no black lanterns at all, so the ring was weak, the first part was when i saw my family being slaughtered by a slaughterer, and yet i don't know why, i killed him instead of running away, it wasn't vengeance, or anger, it was just fun, then i was blamed for killing an innocent man (the killer) ad my whole family, so they took me to a special place, they gave me bruises, they make me cry, they tortured me, the ring was still weak, since the core did not work anymore, then there was a fire, it burned all off the scientist alive, some kept on begging me tohelp them, i asked how, they said i had powers, incredible strength, thats how i killed my family, yet they were wrong, i never had the strength, it was the slaughterer who had it, the killer was strong, and strangled my family to death, and use a syringe to poison them, that's how they died, and instead, i use a hedge clipper to cut his head off, they were fools they judge the crime because i was the only one alive, i laughed and laughed and i told them, "i don't have powers, but i have eyes, eyes to see you all pay for what you done to me", and with that innocent patients died in the fire too, the ring got stronger, by the strength of red lanterns, they sent me to a foster home, the family treated me nicely, but the neighbours kept rumours about me, i tolerated them, then a man from the city (violet lives in hometown) hurt everyone with his invincible gang, he thought i look like my mother with my brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin (because of the scientist) and shouted at me, "Annabeth, Annabeth, why, why did you leave me with that fool, i love you, i love you so much, but if i can't have you, then no one can" he spoke as he pointed the gun at my head but i have a giant hedge clippers in my hand, then at the second he shot me, i stab his giant stomache, the memories came flooding at me, then i smile, it was fair, it was my fate, but the ring came and went inside my head, it was planted there, but the old man died, everyone started to hate me, the family was in so much pain, but they still love me, then they all burn in the house while i went to the farm, because of them, the neighbours, they all saw me, and beg me for forgiveness, my appearance changed, my hair turned teal and my eyes turn red, and i was in my uniform, i was flying, "tch, fate itself will get you back" i spoke, the whole town burned, right infront of me, the ring grew strong, that is how i became a black lantern" she finished her story, "i am sorry to make you sad" i spoke sadly, it must have hurt her, "nah, it was just fate" she replied, fate...

RAZER P.O.V

i don't know what to do, kilowag and hal was still traumatize by what the kid did, but i'm afraid what she going to do with Aya, se must have hurt her, no, i can't overreact, maybe i should go in, no, maybe, no, just a peek, no, what am i suppose to do, "i sense that you are stressed" leon spoke, "no, i'm just super happy that kid took Aya away and killed her" i said sarcasticly "oh, okay" he spoke, wait,, what, did he just confirmed what i said, "wake up, Aya endanger" i try to wake up the two idiots, "whos endanger" i heard Aya voice, she was with the kid beside her, phew, glad that Aya safe


	4. AN

**oh my god, this is so funny, so I got a PM from someone, not gonna say the name, it said "Oh my god, slutty much, all you talk about is boobs and lemon" then later it said "sorry, wrong person", I have no idea how can the person not know who it was talking to, like seriously, is there another 4 BIG HATERS, and the thing is, I never write a lemon, and the only specific thing I write is clothes never shape or gross stuff, god my stomache hurts so bad, oh yeah, this is Black Cat, the new 4 big haters, so yeah, I will update tonight laterz!**


End file.
